castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/Modified Orientation upon Postings and Commenting on a Wikia Page
This posts concerns about People (also known as Wikia Contributor) who visits the page of every wikia page of Castle Clash. With all digestible and knowledgeable facts, WE, (including me) are all part of the ground implemented on every pages of this wikia, The Castle Clash Wikia. I havent found such good informations, detailed posts and defiable facts to any other page aside to this wikia. And as a "Wikia Contributor" I view things quite respectful if you visit any site, forums or wiki pages where people give knowledge and ideas or facts and information in a complete package. It is quite good to return back the favor by at least "REGISTER" and join the COMMUNITY that provides good knowledge upon what you play or what makes you entertain and SHARE what you experience upon the game. It wont kill nor hurt you if you give small share of knowledge which is defiable and realible to a source of information that can be added to the game details. There are too many things which we can find on this wikia pages, *You can EDIT pages and add detailed information of what was experienced and found out upon the game. Provided that we need to add only definable facts and not OPINION upon the details we want others to gain from the page. *You can LEARN! That's for sure, every people was a beginner. We search things out in web or any part of the internet where we can gain knowledge and share some as well. Every single player/gamer starts from being a beginner before you become TOP RANKER or No.#1, at least considering a fact that you will learn on a wikia pages like this related to your game. *You can REPLY, COMMENT, share your POINTS OF VIEW!. Readers and browsers of wikia normally finds every pages quite interesting. They tend to express their thoughts, feelings and emotions upon the posts. Opinions, comments and notifications implied on every pages either to join the debate, forums or queries of anyone who wants to add details but personal facts and opinions only. *You can POSTS ANNOUNCEMENTS. People who browse around this wikia normally aim for some things, posts their GUILDS or look for a guild. Or even ask Questions or inform others about your concerns,. GROUNDS and RULES of Corresponding Cases. 1. You can EDIT, but be sure what you edit was definable facts and do not let the post get messed up by deforming the settings or deleting some facts that are quite important. You can view your posts at the "preview" button which can be found at upper right part of the edit page near "Publish" buttons. If you are not sure with what you want to post, stop and do not continue editing. Better to ask 1st before doing some nasty postings *'Note': Any malicious, evil acts, contradict information, gibberish words added, false information added will lead to "REVERTED" editing and given message of WARNING NOTIFICATION to the person who edit it and worst. may receive BLOCK (BAN) prohibiting them to view or join any of the wikia pages. 2. You can REPLY, COMMENT and SHARE YOUR VIEWS, providing the fact that it is "Forbidden" to say harsh, trash, gibberish, bad words (sh*t, bullsh*t, f@ck, Idiots, moron, or any uncivilized words) that can hurt or start fight among others. You can Disagree or contradict to anyone's comment or post or even disagree to any page provided that you have to consider it in respectful way. Think first, what your comments, posts, and opinions matters but you have to say it in a nice respectful way. *'Note': Any poster/wikia contributor finds out to do such thing will receive a notification warning accompanied by BLOCK/BAN from the admins (including deletion of the posts they make) so don't ask why you were block after you do such things around. 3. You can REPLY, COMMENT and share your opinion but, be reminded that you should not CAPITALIZE your words or sentences when posting it. CAPITALIZED letters are considered SHOUTING and inflicting anger to those who reads it. *'Note': Notification will be sent to a poster's wall providing a WARNING for 1st offense yet BLOCK (BAN) on the second. 4. You can SHARE announcements or POSTS, you can promote your guilds and join to any guilds but be NOTIFIED and informed that it should be posted on the provided walls, GUILD page or FORUM (Announcement column) PAGES on the wikia page. *'Note': Any posts that will be found on the other areas of pages like Heroes, towers or buildings having a comment or posts of inquiries about JOINING A GUILDS and INVITATION ABOUT GUILDS will lead to WARNING provided a deletion of posts/comments and consequently a BLOCK. 5. You can SHARE announcements or POSTS, but This wikia is not tolerating anyone who will posts things about SELLING their accounts or POSTING THIRD PARTY software links. This wikia is provided to all f2p and p2p given the fact that it is free knowledge. So if in any case some people who intends to SELL or SHARE rubbish details about HACKING SOFTWARE or any other way that may result in cheating is not welcome on this page. *'Note': Automatic deletion of posts, comment and messages added that termination/block/ban will be given to those who will find out to be a culprit of the mentioned postings. 6. Any inquiries, questions and curiosity can be send through WALL PAGE of ADMINS and CHAT MODS. *'Note:' Anyone is given a chance to CHAT, posts a message on a wall or ask the mentioned group of people if there is any queries and misunderstanding about the wikia page. It is Free provided that you should give respect to gain respect as well. Any questions and things related to wikia will be welcome to assist. Browsing and reading while learning is fun, as well as commenting and postings but everyone should know the importance of all the efforts done by the other to share and give this facts for others benefits. At least give care upon what you read around and somehow share. It is more fun to gain things than to end up a loser. Enjoy and have a great day Posted by'Knightraven' Category:Blog posts